


И позади у него лежало великое будущее

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Карен тяжело, плохо, больно. Она не хочет верить, что Мэтта больше нет. Приезжает на кладбище, пытаясь понять, может ли он быть среди мёртвых, пока одним вечером не встречает человека, приходящего на могилу своего, оказывается, что живого друга, которого знает и Карен.Примечание/Предупреждения:ООС, нецензурная лексика, таймлайн немного сломан: Мэтт взял дело Карателя, но сам сгинул в непонятной дыре, Карен тут же уходит в газету, не находя себе места в их юридической конторе. «И позади у него лежало великое будущее» — Д. Джойс «Улисс»





	И позади у него лежало великое будущее

Похолодало. Карен растерянно смотрит на часы. Совсем потерялась во времени. Она поднимает голову, оглядывается по сторонам: до выхода с Гринвудского кладбища не так уж и близко. Ещё и тяжёлые капли дождя сильнее и чаще падают на дорожку, надгробья. Бьют по лицу. Где-то гремит.

Она ускоряет шаг, понимая, что не успеет добежать до метро. Сильный ветер поднимает мелкие камешки и листья, забирается под пиджак. Зябко коленям.

— Эй! — голос заставляет повернуть голову. — Лучше переждать под зонтом: гроза сильная, но недолгая.

Высокий мужчина в дорогом костюме, с раскрытым зонтом в одной руке и початой бутылкой виски в другой, стоит под деревьями и улыбается, кивая в сторону Манхэттена, еле заметного из-за стены ливня. Карен мгновение думает: одна, в грозу, где-то посреди кладбища. Но дождь и ветер усиливаются. Она вздыхает и сходит с дорожки. Каблуки проваливаются в мягкой земле. Незнакомец улыбается чуть шире и идёт навстречу, успевая накрыть зонтом за мгновение до того, как кто-то на небе решает опрокинуть ведро воды.

— Спасибо! — Карен убирает волосы за ухо, поднимая взгляд.

Дождь косой: ледяные капли неприятно бьют голые ноги. Незнакомец делает шаг в сторону, закрывая её собой. У него почти чёрные глаза, аккуратная стрижка и приятный парфюм. Слишком хорош и определённо сам это знает.

— Выглядите замёрзшей, — не без участия в голосе произносит он, прикладываясь к бутылке. Делает пару жадных глотков и протягивает Карен. — Давайте, теплее будет.

Одна, в грозу, где-то посреди кладбища, пьёт виски с незнакомцем. Именно так хорошие девочки обычно и попадают в беду. Именно так учили никогда не поступать.

Мужчина продолжает на неё смотреть, не опуская бутылку и улыбаясь. Он выглядит слишком… нормальным. И одиноким. Вечером, с виски. На кладбище в Бруклине.

Карен передёргивает плечами и всё же делает глоток. Зажмуривается: всё горит, но становится чуть теплее.

— Меня, к слову, зовут Билл.

— Карен, — она протягивает ладонь, и он легко её сжимает. — Вы меня спасли.

Делает ещё глоток и возвращает бутылку.

— Пустяки, — отвечает Билл. У него приятный голос, приятная улыбка. И глаза, в которых можно утонуть.

— Простите, если нарушила ваши планы, — виновато произносит Карен. — Вы не похожи на того, кто любит прогуляться здесь перед сном.

— Вы тоже.

— Я… — Почему-то хочется хотя бы для себя наконец сформулировать, зачем она здесь. — Мой друг… Он пропал. Говорят, шансов нет, но… Я приезжаю сюда каждый день и понимаю: он не среди мёртвых. Здесь… спокойно. Слишком спокойно для него.

Билл хмурит брови, выглядит задумчивым. Молчит, смотря куда-то за плечо Карен.

— А я думал, — произносит он через несколько мгновений тишины, нарушаемой лишь шумом дождя и громом, который всё дальше и дальше, — что прихожу к другу, который здесь. Которого я оплакивал и по которому скучал. А он — жив.

Она оборачивается, читает имя на надгробии и чуть не роняет бутылку. Касл. Последнее дело, которое взял Мэтт до того, как… пропасть. Дело, которое для Фогги стало чем-то слишком важным. Дело, которое она начинала как помощник адвоката и оставила. Фрэнк почти не лезет в голову: все мысли про Мэтта. Карен держит себя в руках, поправляет волосы, дежурно улыбаясь. Поднимает глаза и упирается во внимательный взгляд Билла. Он её изучает, присматривается, пытается что-то найти. Неловко, неудобно и хочется бежать. Дождь почти заканчивается, и грохочет уже где-то в районе Кони-Айленда.

— Я пойду, — она прижимает клатч к груди и шагает в сторону. Каблуки ещё сильнее увязают в земле.

— Вас подвезти? — участливо интересуется Билл.

Карен бросает красноречивый взгляд на бутылку и улыбается.

— О! — смех кажется уместным. Приятный и искренний. Хоть и на кладбище. — У меня водитель!

— Мне удобнее на метро, — очередная дежурная улыбка.

Билл лишь пожимает плечами и закрывает зонт.

— Хорошего вечера, — салютует он бутылкой и отходит к деревьям. Прикладывается к горлышку, повернувшись куда-то в сторону Манхэттена.

— И вам, — тихо отзывается Карен.

В это время в поездах на Манхэттен почти никого нет. Можно забиться в угол и думать, зачем она приходит на это чертово кладбище. И куда и зачем влез Мэтт. Знает ли что-то Фогги? Они говорили, но… Но Карен поэтому и ушла: у этих двоих были какие-то свои секреты, которыми они не делились, заставляя нервничать, переживать и не находить себе места. Это нечестно.

***

Идиотская пресс-конференция на Уолл-стрит рано закончилась, и Карен из ближайшего «Старбакса» всё отправила в редакцию. Её рабочий день на сегодня завершён. Она уже неделю работает на автомате, не вникая, не вчитываясь в то, что пишет. Поэтому её и посылают на такие задания. В редакции понимают. Ей повезло с работой. Ничего не хочется. И почему-то страшно оставаться одной. Сегодня она не поедет в Бруклин. Она для себя всё поняла вчера.

Хай-Лайн идёт до самой Адской кухни. Куча народу, и все — туристы. Хоть в путеводителях и пишут, что тут любят проводить своё время местные — это враньё. Идти в толпе незнакомцев. То, что сейчас нужно Карен. В районе пятьдесят четвертого пирса сильный ветер — она поднимает воротник, убирает руки в карманы пиджака, вжимает голову в плечи.

— Карен! — знакомый приятный голос окликает со скамьи.

Тот вчерашний Билл с кладбища, со стаканом кофе и бейглом, поднимается ей навстречу. На этот раз он в рубашке,свитере и довольно простых брюках.

— Можно подумать, что вы за мной следите, — она улыбается, отходя чуть в сторону, чтобы не мешать пройти галдящим школьникам.

— Или вы за мной, — смеётся он в ответ. — Тоже ищете место, где вас не узнают?

Слишком в точку. Ещё и этот взгляд. Карен не по себе. Она сильнее вжимает голову в плечи и пытается улыбнуться.

— Мне по дороге, и здесь нет светофоров.

— А я сегодня провёл встречу и свободен, так что решил почувствовать себя этаким туристом, — Билл разом допивает кофе и отправляет пустой стаканчик вместе с недоеденным бейглом в урну поблизости. — Может, пообедаем?

Карен опускает глаза на часы, но лишь для того, чтобы потянуть время. От взгляда Билла у неё мурашки. Ей не хочется поднимать голову. И очень хочется с ним куда-нибудь пойти. Просто поболтать. Он… он должен её понять.

Он похож на того, кто сможет понять.

— И правда, время ланча, — она смотрит на него и улыбается.

— Так-так-так, есть тут пара винных баров, что-то мексиканское, стейкхаус, суши, пицца… На рынок точно не пойдём: туристическая обдираловка.

— Кто-то тут явно отлично ориентируется, — насмешливо замечает Карен, скрещивая руки на груди. Разумеется, Билл должен знать всё вокруг. Он похож на представителя редкого вида — тех, кто родился в Нью-Йорке. Этот акцент, манера держаться, одеваться. — Я не очень голодна, может, винный бар?

— Прекрасно, — он хлопает в ладоши. — Идеально! Да и на завтра дел пока нет.

— Начальник отругает? — шутливо интересуется она.

— Нет, — отмахивается Билл, — я начальник. Просто работы обычно много. Так что, винный бар?

Они на веранде. И сразу решили уйти от формальностей. Здесь мало туристов, мало прохожих и мало машин. Билл взял бутылку зелёного. Сказал, что уже довольно тепло и это португальское отлично подходит для солнечного дня. Он сидит, закинув ногу на ногу. Карен легко представить его завсегдатаем мест и покруче этого. Естественно и непринуждённо держится. Настроен скорее слушать, чем рассказывать. Но Карен тоже хочет слушать.

— Вы были знакомы с Каслом? — она прячется за бокалом, принюхивается, ничего в этом не понимая.

— Мы были близки, я бы сказал, что очень близки, — Билл отвечает тихо. Карен режет слух, как меняется его голос. Ему будто сложно говорить.

— Работали вместе? — вино как-то стекает по стенкам бокала, и Карен не знает, что это значит, но глаза поднимать не хочет.

— Служили.

— Ты был в армии?

— Да, как и Фрэнк… — долгая пауза. — А этот твой друг… Он?..

— Он спас мне жизнь, — смотреть на Билла теперь хочется ещё меньше. Глаза предательски щиплет. Снова в голове проносится та ночь, когда Мэтт её вытащил, не бросил. Ночь, когда Карен поверила в людей.

— Понимаю, — коротко кивает Билл, и Карен видит это боковым зрением. Он опускает взгляд на почти пустой бокал, который крутит в руках. — Должны быть люди, которые… помогают.

— Которым не всё равно, — выдыхает Карен.

— Которым не всё равно, — повторяет Билл, поднимая голову. Его глаза блестят, он точно про это знает. И не пытается это спрятать. — Семья Фрэнка стала мне семьёй, которой у меня не было и нет. И вот я потерял всё. А потом оказалось, что мой друг… брат жив и теперь преступник. Я ничего не понимаю.

Он прикусывает губу, и Карен, повинуясь инстинктам, проводит ладонью по его щеке с мягкой щетиной:

— Эй, — шепчет она, пытаясь перехватить взгляд, — жизнь — такая сумасшедшая штука, что никто ничего не понимает.

— Да, наверное, да, — он шмыгает носом, глубоко вдыхает воздух и улыбается, смотря снова на неё. — Просто он мог бы сказать, мог бы попросить помощи… У меня уже были возможности, были связи… Я бы… Я бы помог…

Билл качает головой, снова прикусывает губу и смотрит так, будто ждёт от Карен, что та скажет: да, он бы не позволил. Но она не знает, что ответить. Потому что Мэтт — и Фогги — молчали. Может быть, и она могла бы помочь. Она бы попыталась… А теперь ушла из «Нельсона и Мёрдока», оставив Фогги одного наедине с делом Касла. Потому что ей больно. Так эгоистично! Трудно дышать. Хочется сказать что-то поддерживающее и ободряющее, но не выходит.

— Повторить? — голос официанта заставляет вздрогнуть, и не только Карен.

— А что у вас есть из оранжевых вин из Европы, все в наличии? — Билл как ни в чём не бывало смотрит в винную карту, но голос выдает.

— Вы предпочитаете интересные варианты белого вина, — констатирует официант с услужливой улыбкой, — и у нас есть всё, что вас интересует.

Он удаляется, а Билл передёргивает плечами и снова углубляется в чтение винной карты. Карен смотрит почту в телефоне — ничего нового. Сайт их газеты говорит, что в деле века «Народ против “Карателя”» взят перерыв. Хочется написать Фогги, но официант приносит бутылку, и Билл кивает открывать.

— Разбираешься в вине? — улыбается Карен, сделав глоток.

— Это несложно, — ухмыляется Билл.

Он рассказывает, как просто в армии и как сложно потом вливаться в обычную жизнь. Нет никаких упоминаний ни ужасов или чего-то такого, ни чем конкретно занимался. Рассказывает с лёгкой улыбкой. Словно скучает. Но Карен прекрасно видит, как ему нравится сидеть в районе Челси в не самом дешёвом винном баре, в сверкающей белизной рубашке с серебряными запонками и с небрежно накинутым на плечи кашемировым свитером, в дорогих часах. Наслаждается своей жизнью и этим днём, подставив лицо ещё не сильно жарящему нью-йоркскому солнцу.

Билл шутит, смеётся, случайно, или просто не придавая особого значения, касается её кисти, придерживающей бокал за ножку. Она не понимает, когда они начинают целоваться. Не стала сопротивляться? Полезла первой? И вот они уже на стойке регистрации отеля поблизости, похожего на замок. Не дыра для быстрого перепихона в обед. Билл улыбается администратору, просит принести в номер пару наборов с зубной щеткой и бутылочку сухого. Карен видит фамилию на его карте. Руссо. Уильям Руссо.

Нетерпеливо лезет ей под юбку в лифте, но сам же делает шаг назад, шепча, что сначала надо дойти до номера. И дождаться обслуживания. Карен запирается в ванной. Умывается ледяной водой, смотрит в зеркало. Она прекрасно понимает, где она и зачем. Она совершенно не пьяна. Тянуть внизу живота в присутствии Билла Руссо начало с самой первой встречи. Сейчас она это понимает.

Он сидит на краю кровати, сняв часы, лежащие теперь на небольшом столике рядом с бутылкой вина. Перед ним два наполненных бокала. Билл улыбается и передает один Карен. Наверное, надо что-то сказать, но она не знает что. Просто чокается и делает глоток. Они не для этого здесь: вино — какой-то обязательный, но ненужный атрибут. Слишком светло. Немного неуютно. Она задёргивает плотные шторы, оставляет вино на тумбочке, забирает бокал из рук Билла. Его глаза абсолютно чёрные в сумраке. Он ждёт, приоткрыв губы. Карен задирает юбку и садится ему на колени, лицом к лицу. Запускает пальцы в волосы, прислушиваясь к тому, как он начинает дышать чаще, чувствует его руки на бёдрах, спине. Она-то и так готова. Целует, прикусывает его нижнюю губу. Тихий стон — и его пальцы расправляются сначала с пуговицами её блузки, а потом и его собственной рубашки. Быстро и уверенно разделываются с застёжкой, одним движением стягивают бюстгальтер. Билл целует плечи, шею. Обдаёт горячим дыханием. Настойчиво. Так, что Карен не хватает воздуха. У него крепкие плечи и спина. Под её пальцами.

Расстёгивается молния юбки сзади. Билл обхватывает за талию правой рукой и одним движением укладывает Карен на спину. Она может его рассмотреть. Чёрные глаза, как у какого-то хищного животного, видят цель. Останавливаются на ней, а затем руки резко, отточенным движением стягивают и юбку, и бельё. Туфли глухо падают на ковёр. Билл лезет в задний карман, извлекает оттуда небольшую коробочку и небрежно бросает её на постель. Звенит пряжка ремня. Пуговица и молния. Он наклоняется, чтобы расшнуровать обувь. Стаскивает, затем брюки и носки, остаётся только в белье, не скрывающем возбуждение.

Он нависает над ней. Пахнет парфюмом и немного вином. Пытается заглянуть в глаза, и Карен очень хочется отвести взгляд. Она и так абсолютно голая. Билл скалится, раздвигает её ноги коленями. У него тёплые пальцы. Двигаются быстро и настойчиво. Проникают внутрь. Хочется, чтобы ещё глубже, и Карен выгибается навстречу. Она прикрывает глаза, но чувствует на себе взгляд.

Билл свободной рукой прижимает её к покрывалу, не даёт двигаться. Ей кажется, что он ухмыляется, но посмотреть на него нет никаких сил.

Внезапно всё прекращается: Билл отстраняется, чем-то шуршит. Снова нависает. На этот раз почти ложится на неё. Карен приоткрывает глаза, чувствуя тепло его лица совсем рядом. Он легко касается языком её губ. На выдохе проникает. Карен сгибает ноги, обвиняет руками его плечи. У Билла напряжена спина. Он весь напряжён. Медленно скользит. До упора. Улыбается ей в губы. Карен хочется прижаться ещё ближе, слиться, раствориться. Не слышать ничего, кроме тяжёлого дыхания Билла, не чувствовать ничего, кроме его тела.

***

Последнее дело. Закончить — и всё, в нормальную контору к нормальным клиентам. Но Мэтт зачем-то ввязался защищать этого психованного морпеха, который даже не пытается не то чтобы помогать, но хотя бы не мешать работе.

— Мистер Касл, — Фогги с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не повысить голос. Засранец продолжает смотреть в стену, всем своим видом показывая, что совершенно не заинтересован разговором, — мистер Касл, ещё раз хочу у вас уточнить: нет ли кого-то, с кем вы служили и кто может составить о вас характеристику?

— Нахера? — бесцветно бросает этот грёбаный «Каратель».

— Нахера? Нахера? — всё-таки голос выдаёт. — Да чтобы найти тех, кто убил вашу семью! Если вы будете гнить за решёткой до конца своей жизни, то нихера у вас не выйдет отомстить!

Касл впервые за долгое время смотрит на него. Во взгляде есть даже какая-то заинтересованность. Фогги, ты угадал!

— Они так всё и оставят, бросят! Те, кто убил вашу семью, будут на свободе, не понесут никакого наказания!

— Они должны ответить, — отрезает Касл.

— Конечно! — Фогги хочется рассмеяться, и он чувствует, как улыбка растягивает губы. — Поэтому нужно выстроить вашу защиту, мистер Касл. Мэтт… мой партнёр, очень хотел бы, чтобы эти уроды были наказаны…

— А что с ним?

— Он… — говорить не хочется, но это может сработать, на этом можно сыграть. — Он погиб… Так нам сказали… Я хочу выиграть его последнее дело…

Фогги внимательно смотрит на Касла. Тот опускает глаза, пялится на наручники, громко втягивает воздух носом.

— Я подумаю, кто может быть полезен. Из живых… У нас ведь есть пара дней, да? Я завтра тогда скажу. И… мне жаль. Он был честным.

Хочется улыбнуться ещё шире: это определённо победа. Впервые за проклятую неделю Касл пошёл на контакт. Может быть, стоило раньше сказать про Мэтта? Давить на жалость? На долг? Фогги собирает бумаги, уверенно кивая. Завтра — лучше, чем никогда.

***

Карен лежит на боку с закрытыми глазами. Билл нежно целует плечи и шею, положив ладонь на её бедро. Она чувствует спиной тепло его тела, и хочется прижаться, но это всё испортит. Стук в дверь заставляет вздрогнуть. Билл резво вскакивает с кровати и оборачивает бёдра полотенцем — Карен видит это в зеркале. Щёлкает замок, в комнату проникает немного света из коридора.

— Спасибо, я сам, спасибо.

Звон посуды, снова щелчок и полумрак. Карен садится на постели, прикрываясь одеялом.

— Заказал что-то поесть, — Билл с интересом смотрит в тарелки, включает настольную лампу. — Не знал, что ты будешь, но раз туфли из натуральной кожи, то вряд ли вегетарианка.

— Думаю, оно надышалось, — Карен улыбается, кивая на бокал. Билл смеется, протягивает его ей.

— Могу обновить, если хочешь, — он придвигает столик и садится рядом. Целует в плечо.

— Не нужно, — слишком многое хочется прояснить, уточнить и спросить. И, наверное, сейчас самое время. Такие разговоры всегда даются непросто, но их нужно начинать. — Я… Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я прыгаю в постель с первым встречным.

— Что? — упавшим голосом спрашивает Билл. Он касается подбородка Карен и разворачивает её лицо так, чтобы их взгляды встретились. — Я — не первый встречный.

Он серьёзен, даже немного суров. Решителен.

— Я… — слова подобрать не выходит.

— Мне казалось, что мы просто понимаем друг друга и так вышло, что проскочили обязательные три свидания, — где-то в глубине чёрных глаз горит недобрый огонь. — Мне хорошо с тобой, но если что-то не то — давай сразу с этим разберёмся.

Карен кажется, что ее облили ледяной водой. Ей и холодно, и жарко одновременно. Стыдно. И обидно.

— Мне хорошо, а тебе? — губы плохо слушаются.

— Глупышка, — тепло улыбаясь, Билл чмокает её в нос и вливает в себя бокал вина. — Ешь давай.

— Ты говорил, что у тебя не было и нет семьи, — Карен не отводит взгляд.

Он тянется к бутылке, пожимая плечами.

— Раньше — боялся: работа не располагала. Потом уже как-то привык быть один.

— Но у Касла была семья…

— И ничем хорошим это не закончилось.

***

— Только полковник, — упрямо мотает головой Касл.

— А кто-то из ваших друзей? — не сдаётся Фогги.

— Только полковник, — звучит резче. Почти зло. — Не хочу никого в это дерьмо впутывать.

— А полковник?

— Он мне должен.

Касл снова пялится в стол. Он так делает, когда совсем не собирается о чём-то говорить — Фогги к этому почти привык. Всего один человек, одно имя. Точно кого-то выгораживает. У Карен получалось лучше. И у Мэтта. Но их больше нет. Есть только один Фогги Нельсон, которому очень хочется закончить это проклятое дело. Хорошо хоть со вступительной речью всё получилось: сама Хогарт сделала более чем приятное предложение, на которое нельзя было дать отказ.

***

Карен ждёт Фогги у выхода из здания суда. Не как журналист. Она и сама не знает, в каком качестве хочет поговорить с ним, но чувствует, что ей это необходимо. У нее нет никаких адвокатских тайн. Ей очень хочется рассказать про… Билла. Она до сих пор не верит, что Фрэнк выдал такой номер, пустив насмарку работу и Фогги, и Мэтта. И её работу. Может, ей стоило остаться, довести это до конца?

Фогги выскакивает взмочаленный, с неаккуратно сложенными бумагами под мышкой. Он спешит отвязаться от журналистов, но поворачивает не к стоянке такси, а ко входу в метро. Карен нагоняет его у турникетов.

— Отлично сегодня выступил!

Он оборачивается, немного растерянно смотрит мимо неё, нервно улыбается.

— Спасибо, конечно. Как ты?

— Хорошо, — Карен достает свой проездной и проходит за Фогги. — У меня есть кое-что, что могло бы помочь. Я проедусь с тобой до офиса?

Он неопределённо кивает, и до шестьдесят шестой они едут в неловком молчании.

Фогги бросает пару таблеток аспирина в стакан и невидящим взглядом смотрит, как те растворяются. Выглядит он неважно.

— Я знаю кое-кого, кто знаком с Фрэнком, — начинает Карен, усевшись в пыльное кресло. — Они служили вместе. Друг семьи. Уильям Руссо, директор «Энвил».

— На кой черт? Этот идиот сам себя отправил в тюрьму, — вздыхает Фогги. — Всё, дело проиграно и закрыто.

— Тебе разве не хочется докопаться до правды? Понять, почему Фрэнк так поступил сегодня? Почему Мэтт взялся его защищать?

Вроде бы задумывается. Внимательно смотрит на неё.

— Он сам тебе сказал, что они знакомы? — Фогги быстро записывает имя на клочке бумаги. — А то из этого Касла ничего не вытащить.

— Как ты? Держишься? — Карен очень не хочется говорить про Билла. И очень хочется узнать, плохо ли кому-то, как ей. Но Фогги лишь улыбается и качает головой.

***

Фогги ненавидит ходить в такие места. Престижный район — дорогая аренда. Всё чисто и опрятно, хотя, по большому счёту, тут готовят наёмников. Вышколенный ассистент вручает кружку свежего кофе, извиняясь за то, что мистер Руссо задерживается. Фунт этого кофе, поди, стоит, как костюм Фогги. Зачем он вообще сюда пришел? Сегодня было проиграно последнее дело, взятое Мэттом. Обидно. Настолько, что ему по-настоящему хочется узнать правду. Почему Мёрдок вообще взялся за пропащего Касла? Мэтт всегда знал, чувствовал больше. Может, будь он в зале суда — жив, — этого дерьма бы сегодня не случилось. Хотя этот психопат, пока Фогги договаривался о встрече, убив каких-то головорезов, ухитрился бежать.

Мистер Руссо влетает в свой кабинет и просит пригласить посетителя. Фогги заходит. Окна в пол, фотографии в военной форме на стенах, какие-то дипломы и сертификаты. Стол почти пустой, а сам директор «Энвила» достает из шкафа пару стаканов.

— Мистер Нельсон, как насчет бренди? Слышал, денёк у вас не задался с самого утра.

— Пожалуй, — кивает Фогги. У него и вопросов-то толком нет.

Руссо довольно щедро плескает в оба стакана, передаёт один и присаживается на край стола.

— Жаль, что не пришли раньше, — улыбается Руссо. Фогги готов спорить, что девчонки за ним так и бегают. За ним, за брутальным Каслом, за Мэттом. Почему-то кругом те, кто очень нравится Карен. Даже не хочется думать, где и как эти двое познакомились. — Думаю, я знаю, кто вам предложил обратиться ко мне. И да, я соболезную. Ваш… коллега слишком рано ушел.

— Спасибо, — поднимает бокал Фогги и усмехается, — правда, не припомню, чтобы хоть раз кто-то ушёл не рано.

— Ваша правда, мистер Нельсон, — он ослабляет галстук. Этот сраный костюм за три зарплаты Фогги сидит идеально. Правда, угадывается кобура. Карен, похоже, с обычными ребятами не связывается. — Жаль, повторюсь, что вы раньше не пришли: может, и процесс бы иначе пошёл.

Его чёрные глаза, заглядывающие в самую душу, нервируют, но Фогги и не с таким давлением имел дело:

— И чем бы вы помогли? — бренди хорош. Они с Мэттом такой себе не смогли бы позволить.

— Характеристикой, — беззаботно пожимает плечами Руссо. — Вроде бы стараешься не заводить себе друзей на войне — если хочешь делать всё, как надо, но не получается. Иначе непонятно, за что и за кого ты воюешь.

Фогги смотрит в стакан: он не воевал. Ему сложно согласиться или не согласиться. Он лишь может предлагать свои умозаключения, своё мнение, которое обычно никому не интересно.

— Я не уверен, но мне кажется, что вас использовали, как оружие, которое больше не нужно. Вы лично вовремя вышли из игры, — он обводит взглядом кабинет, — а вот Фрэнк не соскочил.

— Не соскочил, — соглашается этот Руссо, не отводя глаз, — хотя я его звал с собой. Вы же не служили? Не служили — я проверил. Армия меняет. Делает из вас человека. Или убивает всё человеческое.

Фогги неловко. Он не хочет спрашивать, кем после армии стал мистер Руссо: хочется просто уйти. Вполне хватает одного психованного морпеха, который теперь ещё и убежал из сверхохраняемой тюрьмы. Не пробыв там и суток.

— Кстати, мы помогаем нашей общей знакомой получить «Пулитцер»? — шутливо интересуется Руссо и встаёт. Направляется к бару.

— Мистер Касл мог бы совершить все эти преступления? — Фогги допивает бурбон и протягивает стакан. Замечает, что Руссо задумывается.

— По приказу — да, — через пару мгновений отзывается тот, беря в руку бутылку. — Либо если это было единственным решением. Фрэнки-бой слишком принципиален.

Руссо выглядит задумчивым, опускаясь обратно на край стола.

— Знаете, где он сейчас может быть?

— Я до недавнего времени был уверен, что он умер два года назад, — ухмыляется.

В кармане вибрирует телефон. Фогги извиняется и смотрит на дисплей: не ответить не получится — офис прокурора.

***

Карен едет на интервью с сенатором, которого не устраивает вторая поправка. Ей снова необходимо писать, хочется докопаться до истины. Вся эта история с Фрэнком слишком странная и неправильная. Она заходит в лифт и получает сообщение от Билла: «Ну как, вечерком, когда наболтаешься с сенатором, может, поужинаем?»

Откуда он узнал? Хотя… Его работа располагает к поиску и проверке информации. И вроде бы в лобби кто-то был в форме «Энвил». Двери раскрываются, и прямо перед ней Билл. Он выглядит немного взволнованным.

— Не знала…

— Нанял лучших, — быстро бросает он. — Слышала, что с прокурором случилось? Твой приятель Нельсон в больнице.

Наверное, у Карен подгибаются ноги. В ушах звенит. Но кто-то не даёт ей опуститься на пол. Стул и стакан воды в руке.

— С ним всё хорошо, — откуда-то издалека она слышит голос Билла. — Ерундовое ранение плеча. Прокурор убита.

Вроде бы получается нормально дышать. Билл сидит на одном колене и заглядывает ей в лицо. Он выглядит встревоженным.

— Ты не знала?

— Нет, — выдыхает Карен. — Я же говорила с ним днём…

— А я — после тебя, — улыбается Билл. — Ассистент из кровати вытащил: отсыпался после ночи.

— Подозревают Фрэнка?

— Фрэнка? — удивленно переспрашивает. — Да, _Фрэнка_ … Ты пока посиди: я предупрежу мудака-сенатора, что из-за ситуации в городе мы тебя тщательнее досматриваем.

Билл проводит ладонью по её щеке, поднимается и что-то тихо, но четко говорит в рацию. Карен лезет в телефон: прочитать, что же случилось, написать Фогги. Всё неправильно, и это не может быть Фрэнк! Пальцы плохо слушаются, промахиваются. Но нужно идти, брать интервью. Писать статью и разбираться, что же произошло на самом деле. Она хватается за спинку стула и поднимается. Пол больше не плывет. Кто-то из людей Билла что-то спрашивает, но Карен идет туда, где больше всего охраны. Наверное, она не очень хорошо выглядит. Достает зеркало: глаза красные, но, в общем, нормально. Можно решить, что это аллергия или недосып. Легонько щиплет пальцами щеки, чтобы вернуть румянец.

Билл выходит из номера и удивлённо смотрит на Карен. Она улыбается:

— Я в порядке, надо уже закончить это и пойти поужинать.

— Да, — улыбается он в ответ. — Я буду на этаже: мне надо проверить связь — барахлит сегодня.

Он сжимает её локоть и удаляется. Вдохнув, Карен заходит, за ее спиной закрывается дверь. Она читала про сенатора — очередной скользкий тип, пытающийся сыграть на горяченьком. Пропихнуть непопулярный законопроект. Да даже Карен — Карен, которая всегда против насилия, — не согласна с запретом хранения и ношения оружия. Она больше не выходит без него из дома. Знает, что даже с простыми хорошими девочками происходят ситуации, когда приходится стрелять, чтобы выжить. И проблема не во второй поправке, а в том, что система не работает. И слишком много мерзавцев на улицах. Мерзавцев, которых Фрэнк с этих улиц убирал. Хочется про это спросить. И она обязательно спросит. Но сенатор сально улыбается, предлагает сесть. Карен задает несколько дежурных вопросов, записывая и на диктофон, и в блокнот. Ей отвратителен собеседник, противна его позиция. Хочется дать пощечину и уйти. Он говорит неприятные вещи про Фрэнка, обливает грязью Дьявола Адской кухни. Наверное, он не был в безвыходной ситуации. Карен спокойна, дышит глубоко. Она готова задать следующий вопрос, когда слышит за дверью стрельбу.

— На пол! — собственный голос кажется чужим. Пистолет, как назло, не находится. Ковер царапает лицо, а сенатор ноет, как ребенок. Она не успевает испугаться, как кто-то в форме «Энвил» падает замертво рядом с простреленной головой, а рядом с ним — уже, вероятно, бесполезное охотничье ружье с изрядно укороченным стволом.

— Вставайте! — голос Фрэнка. — Быстро!

Сенатор трусливо выбегает из комнаты. Карен видит его. Новые синяки, ссадины и гематомы. Он еще увереннее, чем обычно.

— Что ты, блядь, здесь делаешь?

— Работаю, — огрызается Карен, наконец найдя оружие в сумке. — Ты не выйдешь отсюда: охрана, полиция. Выведи меня заложницей. Я тебе верю. Тебя пытаются подставить.

Она протягивает пистолет. Фрэнк как-то неуверенно на него смотрит, но все-таки берет. Аккуратно, но надежно заламывает ей руку, щелкает предохранителем, переводя в безопасное положение, приставляет к её подбородку.

— Ладно, — рычит он. И тащит к выходу.

— Не стреляйте! — кричит Карен, когда они оказываются в коридоре. На них направлены пушки человек десяти. И Билл в первом ряду. Она видит, как округляются его глаза.

— Фрэнки-бой! Если хоть волосок упадет с ее головы!.. — чеканит он, сигнализируя своим опустить оружие. — Ты охуел! Отпусти ее! Я знал другого Фрэнка Касла!

— Он умер, — отзывается Фрэнк, таща Карен к пожарной лестнице. — А ты, блядь, смотрю, с ними.

— Я не с ними, — по буквам произносит Билл. Он демонстративно убирает оружие в кобуру и выходит вперед, подняв руки.

— Пусть уйдут! — Касл кивает на людей в форме «Энвил».

— Вы слышали! — командным голосом произносит Билл и медленно тянется к рации, нажимает что-то: — Орёл-один, очистить этажи и лестницы. До моей команды ничего не предпринимать, полицию не пускать. Видишь, Фрэнки. Никого лишнего: сейчас парни уйдут и будем только ты и я. Отпусти девушку. Ей здесь не место.

— Не тебе решать! Это же ты, мразь, был с ними в сговоре!

Карен видит, как люди Билли уходят по пожарной лестнице, оставляя в коридоре лишь их троих.

— Ты делаешь ошибку, Фрэнки-бой, — Билл делает пару шагов вперед, но Касл резко дергает ее за руку, и дуло сильнее прижимается к коже. Это становится все меньше и меньше похоже на игру. Немного страшно.

— Я их всех убрал: наших, синдикаты, банды, того парня из ЦРУ, — шипит Фрэнк, — вы все нахуй были в сговоре! Ты там был!

— После Кандагара я был чист, — сухо отмечает Билл. Карен кажется, что он нервничает. Она видит, что под рубашкой есть бронежилет, но Фрэнк не промахивается и любит стрелять в голову. — Дай мне пару минут?

— Я тебя считал братом! — выплёвывает Касл.

— Дай мне пару минут! — медленно повторяет Билл. Карен уже жалеет о своей идее, жалеет о том, что начала помогать Каслу, работать с Мёрдоком и Нельсоном. Что не умерла в ту ночь. Или в другую — любую, когда она могла умереть за последнее время. Ей начинает казаться, что они с Мэттом заблуждались про «кодекс Карателя». Он просто поехавший морпех — как считает Фогги.

— Ты, блядь, убил мою семью! — она чувствует, как слюна вылетает из его рта вместе с отвращением.

— Фрэнк, — Билл делает ещё несколько шагов, — я работаю на Управление по борьбе с наркотиками и работал там ещё до Кандагара, до спецназа. Я там работал с самого начала. Мой батя сторчался и избил мою мать так, что она до сих пор в специальном учреждении, меня из-за этого отдали в приют, Фрэнки-бой. Ты про этого не знал. И не спрашивал. Никогда. Это же пиздец: Министерство обороны, ЦРУ, нацбез — каждый прикрывает жопу каждого. Мы с тобой и парнями существовали на деньги от наркоты из Афганистана. Убирали неугодных Большому Сэму афганцев ценой жизни наших братьев, а потом в их выпотрошенных телах вывозилась наркота. Порочный круг, Фрэнки-бой!

— Хули ты молчал тогда? — выкрикивает Касл.

— Мало доказательств, — разводит руками Билл. Карен замечает, что он уже на расстоянии пары прыжков. — Нет подтверждения связей. Но ситуация с тобой и твоей семьёй вывела многих на чистую воду. Они психовали, совершали ошибки. И не только по этому делу, Фрэнки-бой, а ещё наша подружка прокурор. Это не «Каратель» против народа. Это «Каратель» против системы.

— Ты травку куришь, — зло бросает Фрэнк, переводя прицел с неё на Билла.

— Травка? — он смеётся, делая ещё пару шагов. — Фрэнки, а у нас речь о тоннах и тоннах героина с Ближнего Востока, который прибывал в наш с тобой Нью-Йорк для того, чтобы покрывать наши с тобой операции по установлению демократии там, где она была и так, но парни не хотели потворствовать тому пиздецу, которого хотели наши боссы. Наши в армии, — поправляет себя и продолжает, — я больше пятнадцати лет под очень глубоким прикрытием, и ты — первый, перед кем я раскрываюсь. Это операция века. Наши уже взяли тех, кто завязан и кого ты не убил.

— Брехня! — Карен чувствует, как Фрэнк сильнее заламывает ей руку. — Ты всё знал и молчал, играл с моими детьми, болтал с женой, всё зная!

— Это была случайность! — выдыхает Билл. — Я знал про сделку, но не знал, что именно в это время вы пойдете в парк. Это знал наш полковник. Это ему нужно было! Я был вообще с матерью на реабилитации.

— Врёшь! — Карен чувствует, как напрягся Касл и что он собирается стрелять, щёлкнув предохранителем. Это где-то на подсознании, и она свободной рукой перехватывает его. Слышит звук выстрела. И стон Билла. Он, хватаясь за плечо, оседает на пол, Фрэнк целится снова, но Карен бьёт его в грудь.

— Что ты делаешь?

Он замирает, смотрит на неё как-то потерянно. Переводит взгляд на Билла. Карен разворачивается: он прижимает кровоточащую рану на плече.

— Это было очень глупо, — выдыхает Билл, сидя на полу. — В принципе, я организовал тебе эвакуацию отсюда. Твой новый юрист Хогарт встретится с тобой в безопасном месте. Иди на крышу: там вертолет.

— Это засада? — Карен кажется, что Фрэнк растерян.

— Ты был мне братом и теперь стоишь выше меня, — усмехается Билл и сильнее прижимает плечо. — У меня в правом кармане — телефон. Возьми. Там номер Хогарт, этого Нельсона, который теперь на неё работает, Карен, ну и мой, личный, на всякий.

Касл, не опуская оружия, подходит и аккуратно достаёт кнопочный телефон.

— На крышу, — одними губами произносит Билл.

Фрэнк убегает, и как только за ним хлопнула дверь на лестницу, Карен бросается к Биллу. Плечо прострелено насквозь, зажимает со спины. Но у неё есть вопрос:

— Ты правда дал ему убежать?

— Да, в нашем деле — это один из важнейших свидетелей, так что они с юристом — и как только Нельсон поправится, то присоединится: он неплохо поработал — сейчас отправляются в безопасное место, чтобы мы потом смогли накрыть всех: Министерство обороны, ЦРУ, нацбез и всех-всех-всех других, начиная с тех, кто распаивал цинковые ящики в США.

— Тебе нужна помощь, — Карен видит, что ладонь Билла уже в крови, как и её.

— Еще девяносто секунд, — улыбается он, — пусть улетят.

— А почему ты бросился меня спасать? — Карен садится на пол и опускает голову Билла себе на бёдра.

— Решил, что время рассекретиться вот-вот придет, а тут такая чувственная одинокая блондинка гуляет по кладбищу, что я подумал, что может что-то получиться.

— И ты был прав, — Карен нежно целует его.

Пищит сигнализация, выбегают из лифта и с пожарной лестницы парни и девушки в форме «Энвил», Билл прикладывает палец к рации.

— Да-да, слышал, что улетели. Орёл-один, сработано отлично. Доложить, когда приземлятся. Как же Фрэнки предсказуем.


End file.
